Kandang Sapi
by Rin Carrae
Summary: Bermula dari Kandang sapi dan memerah susu.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:Gaje,Typo,Alur Terlalu cepat.

Happy reading~

"Jadi,kau bilang aku ini sombong?" Ino mengibaskan helai pirangnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil,dan berkata "Yah,kau tahu,kau satu-satunya anak perempuan yang tidak mau memerah sapi" Sai mengedikkan bahunya.

Ino hanya mendelikkan matanya.

"Kalau jijik bilang saja. Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk ikut memerah sapi,wahai Nona sombong" Sai tersenyum,dan pergi meninggalkan kandang dengan ember-ember susu ditangannya.

"SEMOGA KAU TERSANDUNG DAN EMBER-EMBER ITU TUMPAH KESELURUH TUBUHMU" Ino menjerit kearah Sai yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"TERIMAKASIH ATAS DOA MU NONA SOMBONG" Sai mengangkat topinya,dan membungkuk kecil.

"Sialan" Ino mendecak sebal dengan perilaku Sai.

"Selamat pagi Inoo" Naruto nerteriak didepan jendela kamarnya,sambil melambai-lambaikan ember susu ditangannya.

"Ayo kita memerah sapi lagi!Sai juga ikut lho" Naruto nyengir,dan menunjuk orang disebelahnya.

'Cih,si pucat' Ino memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kami tunggu dikandang!nanti ada Sakura dan Chouji juga!cepat ya Ino!"Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

Sai hanya tersenyum ke Ino,dan segera berlalu ke kandang sapi dengan Naruto.

Ino dengan malas pergi ke gudang,dan mengambil ember susu. Ia agak menyesal juga,tidak mengikuti saran Karin tentang penggalangan dana.

Sebetulnya ia sangat ingin membantu anak-anak miskin disana. Ia kira,penggalangan dana akan seru,seperti menjuali bibit bunga,membuat buket,atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan tanaman. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka,jika penggalangan dana ini ia harus memerah susu,dan mengolahnya menjadi mentega,susu botolan atau keju,lalu dijual ke penduduk desa.

Padahal memerah susu saja tidak becus.

Ino menghela nafas,dan segera pergi kekandang menyusul Naruto dan Sai.

"Wahh,Sakura hebat sekali memerahnya!Baru sebentar sudah seperempat ember" Naruto memandang takjub kearah ember susu Sakura.

"Asal kau memerahnya dengan benar,embermu akan cepat penuh juga kok Naruto" Sakura terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang begitu takjub melihat dirinya.

"Ino sudah datang" Chouji menatap Ino sambil mengunyah kentang rebus,

Ino tersenyum kecut,dan menaruh ember-embernya ke tanah.

"Kemarin dapat berapa liter?" Tanya Sakura.

Sai menahan tawanya.

"Aaa,maaf. Kemarin aku tidak jadi memerah sapi" Ino menggaruk kepalanya dan meringis.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas,dan memberi Ino bangku kecil untuk duduk.

Naruto,Sai, dan Chouji juga mengambil bangku kecil,dan memulai kegiatan mereka.

"Sudah bisa memerah sapi?" Sai menaikkan alisnya.

Ino menggeleng pelan.

"Mau kuajari?" Sai tersenyum geli. Ino mengangguk kecil.

Sai mengambil tempat berisi air hangat dan serbet,juga kotak kecil berisi mentega.

"Sebelum memulai,kau cuci tangan dulu." Sai menunjuk keran dibelakang Ino. Ino memutar keran,dan mencuci tangannya.

"Kita bersihkan dulu puting sapi dengan air hangat" Ia menyerahkan lap ke Ino,dan menyuruh Ino untuk mengusapnya. Dan Ino agak ragu saat menyentuh puting sapi.

"Jangan takut,tidak apa-apa. Asal jangan mengusapnya terlalu keras."

Ino mengangguk dan segera mengusapnya dengan lap basah itu.

"Selanjutnya beri jarimu sedikit mentega agar licin,dan sapi tidak kesakitan saat kau perah" Sai menyerahkan kotak kecil berisi mentega ke Ino,ia mencolek sedikit mentega dan meratakannya keseluruh telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya.

"Nah sekarang bagian paling seru,yaitu memerah sapi" Sai terlihat sumringah saat mengajarkan Ino cara yang benar untuk memerah sapi. Dan saat Ino mencoba memerah,susunya tidak ada yang keluar. Ino hanya merengut kesal.

"Jangan cepat-cepat,lakukan perlahan dari atas kebawah,asal kau melakukannya dengan benar,susunya juga akan keluar."

Ino mencoba lagi,dan kali ini ia berhasil.

fyuh~

Ino mengusap keringatnya menggunakan lengannya. Ternyata memerah sapi melelahkan juga. Nyaris 2 jam ia duduk,sambil memencet-mencet puting sapi.

Setidaknya ia merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Tidak seperti kemarin,ia tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"Ino sudah menaruh ember di lumbung?" Tanya Chouji.

"Sudah" Ino menjawab seadanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara.

"Ayo ke lumbung,Sakura dan Naruto sudah menunggu disana" Sai datang dengan 2 kotak kayu berisi botol-botol kaca. Sepertinya itu untuk susu botolan.

"Aku bantu" Chouji mengambil 1 kotak,dan berjalan menuju lumbung.

Ino dan Sai berjalan bersama.

"Mau ku bantu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak,nanti tanganmu lecet,kotak kayu ini berat dan agak tajam bagian bawahnya." Sai segera mempercepat langkahnya.

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Lama sekali kalian" Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Maaf,tadi kami agak kesuasahan membawa kotak-kotak ini,kotaknya berat" Sai dan Chouji meletakkan kotak-kotak itu diatas tumpukkan jerami.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengambil sendok kayu dari tangan Sakura,ia mengaduk panci besar berisi susu segar.

"Ah,Terimakasih! Nanti kalau sudah agak lelah,gantian dengan Naruto ya." Sakura tersenyum dan duduk diatas jerami.

Sai dan Chouji mengelap botol-botol kaca,Naruto menjaga tungku agar tetap menyala.

Ino menyelipkan helai pirangnya ke belakang telinga. Ia lupa membawa jepit untuk menjepit poninya.

Dan tanpa disangka,poninya kini sudah terjepit sempurna di kepalanya.

Ternyata Sai yang menjepit poninya.

"Aaa,terimakasih Sai" Ino menundukkan wajahnya,untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mm" jawab Sai.

"Sai modus ya?" Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Aku hanya meminjamkan jepit. Lagipula,megaduk susu panas dengan poni terurai tidak nyaman" Sai memasang wajah datar.

Naruto yang melihat wajah datar sahabatnya,hanya menghelas nafas keras-keras.

Dan wajah Ino semakin memerah karena malu.

Sakura yang melihat adegan itu,hanya terkikik kecil.

"Nah,jangan lupa besok pagi kita akan menjual susu-susu ini ke warga desa. Jam 6 kita sudah dilumbung dengan sepeda masing-masing yaa" Sakura menaruh botol-botol susu ke kotak kayu,dan membawanya pulang dengan sepeda.

"Aku duluan" Chouji menaiki sepedanya,dan segera pergi dari lumbung.

Ino dan Sai yang tidak membawa sepeda,akhirnya berjalan pulang bersama-sama.

Matahari mulai tenggelam,hari semakin gelap.

"Kuantar sampai rumah." Sai berjalan cepat didepan Ino.

"Err,oke. Kau tidak apa?maksudku,aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Maaf saja,aku ini tipe lelaki _Gentleman." _Sai menyeringai tipis. Ino hanya memutar matanya.

"Bisakah kau memelankan langkahmu Tuan _Gentleman_?Aku tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakangmu." Ino melambaikan tangannya ke Sai.

Sai pun berbalik dan menunggu Ino. "Lari. Cepat." Sai pun kembali berjalan. Ino mendengus dan mengejar Sai.

"Seandainya kau bukan kekasihku,bokongmu sudah kutendang."

Sai tersenyum geli,dan meraih tangan Ino. Lalu menggandengnya.

"Tidak baik menendang bokong kekasihmu sendiri. Ayo cepat,nanti kau digigiti serangga." Sai kembali menyeret Ino pulang.

Yah,siapa sangka ternyata mereka sepasang kekasih huh?


End file.
